


Angel Slayer

by onaglorik



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative Universe - FBI, Amputation, FBI Agent Jensen, M/M, Police Officer Misha, Rating: NC17, Serial Killers, Slash, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The trailer of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/989394/chapters/1951978">Angel Slayer</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17/pseuds/emwebb17">emwebb17</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Angel Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> The trailer of [Angel Slayer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989394/chapters/1951978) by [emwebb17](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17/pseuds/emwebb17)

password: maniac

[Angel Slayer](https://vimeo.com/130955716) from [onaglorik](https://vimeo.com/user34747060) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
